


Afire Love

by spacecleavage



Series: I'm a Damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Themes, Bellarke, F/M, Please don't judge me, didn't go where I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke and lap sitting???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire Love

Bellamy was a tactile person, anyone who knew him would say that. He liked to touch for reassurance, the hand on the shoulder, on the thigh. That reassurance that he was there for them, ut also that they here for him. Not generally in the emotional sense, in the ‘I can see you, I can touch you, you’re real, you’re alive’ sense.

So, his hand being buried in her hair when they re-united wasn’t a surprised, the gentle touches when she was talking to him didn’t either, nor the way he stood just a little bit closer than he used to.

So after a particularly hard day (one of their group had fallen into an old trap and broken a few ribs, plus had some impressive wounds on his leg, then when they had tried to catch something for their dinner they had almost hit one of their own), it didn’t surprise Clarke that Bellamy was following her around closely. She would have gotten annoyed at him but she liked it, not in a creepy standing to feet away from her and not in a leer-y way. Just a piece of mind way.

She had gotten a piece of the meat and was now trying to find a place to sit, however, her luck dictated that there would be no room.

“Princess,” came his deep voice from behind her. She turned slowly to face it, he was sitting down, looking up at her curiously.

“Bel-” she cleared her throat (why? Oh why did it have to get breathy now?) “Bellamy?”

“You can sit with me, if you like,”

“Where exactly?” she asked in a quiet voice coming to stand in between his legs. His hand wrapped around her wrist slowly, tugging her down to him. Clarke wasn’t sure what he was trying to do so she just stared at him.

“My lap, Princess. Unless…?” he trailed off, glancing around the group. They were in a more private section where they could see but not be seen. She thought about it for a moment, there really wasn’t anywhere else and she was still feeling a bit shaky from the previous day.

She gingerly sat down, her back to him, trying not to put too much weight on him.

“Relax,” he whispered in her ear. She didn’t expect him to be so close. She almost jumped out of her skin when he did. His hand settled on her waist and pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest.

“I’m— I’m not ready Bellamy,” she whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’m not expecting anything, I just, I need this too.” His head gently fell against hers.

She started to take little bits out of her food. She hadn’t much of an appetite these last few days, not even feeling like getting up this morning. But life went on, or it was supposed to. Things were supposed to be better here, on Earth, the ground.

She couldn’t do this, she just wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry, cry until she had nothing left, until she was empty.

“Shh, I’m here Princess, I’m here,” she hadn’t even realised she was sobbing quietly, the tears falling onto the food on her lap.

“Bell, she’s gone, one moment she was here and then she was gone,” she turned to him now and threw her arms around his neck. Sobs racking her body.

“I know, Princess, I know,” she could feel his own tears damping her hair. Then she realised, he had lost the baby too.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't meant to be this way! I promise, I was originally going for smut, then a cute interaction and then this happened...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought


End file.
